


The Virtue Of Patience

by velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Come Marking, D/s relationship, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Fluff, Kink, M/M, MCU kink bingo 2017, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut, Sub Sam Wilson, big dick bucky barnes, no cryo for Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Bucky has a game in mind. Sam is more than happy to play.





	The Virtue Of Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Written for square 14 of my MCU kink bingo card!

Sam yawned, blinking his eyes open in the morning light, and looked over at Bucky, who was already awake, watching him. 

“You watching me sleep?” Sam asked muzzily, and Bucky smirked. 

“You’re cute when you sleep. With the snoring, and the drooling…”

“Fuck you,” Sam said with a laugh, pushing at Bucky’s shoulder. But Bucky grabbed his hand in a tight grip, holding him in place, and Sam’s pulse sped up when he saw the look in Bucky’s eyes. 

Bucky leaned over and kissed him hard, and Sam moaned into the kiss, his morning erection twitching. “I think I’m gonna fuck you,” Bucky murmured. “How does that sound?”

“Sounds good,” Sam gasped as Bucky reached down to massage Sam’s cock through his boxers. 

“Will it sound as good when I tell you you’re not allowed to come?” Bucky asked, smirking. 

“Fuck, really?”

“I might let you come later if you’re good—if you’re _very_ good for me.”

“Whatever you want, Bucky,” Sam whimpered, and Bucky smiled wide. 

“Good boy, Sam.” Bucky kissed him again, deepening the kiss, and Sam groaned at the touch of Bucky’s tongue against his. “I’m not gonna go easy on you, you know that?”

Sam nodded. “I know. And I don’t want you to.”

“I’m gonna make you beg for it, baby,” Bucky promised him as he stripped off first Sam’s boxers, then his own. “But no matter how much you beg I’m not gonna let you come.”

Sam bit his lip. “Please,” he whispered. 

Bucky fetched the lube and a condom, and took his time opening Sam up, until Sam was a begging, pleading mess. Bucky didn’t go easy on him, either—massaging his prostate as he fingered Sam’s ass, making Sam’s cock jump and leak on his stomach. He tried to think of things to calm himself down, silently reciting multiplication tables, equations, the alphabet backwards… but nothing helped. He was too far gone for that. 

Finally, Bucky decided he was ready and rolled the condom on his own big, thick cock before slicking it with the lube. As he pushed inside, Sam’s eyes nearly rolled back in his head as his hands fisted in the sheets. He loved having Bucky’s huge cock inside of him, filling him up until he felt like he might split open. 

When Bucky’s hips met Sam’s ass, he paused, giving Sam time to adjust. He leaned down, bending Sam almost double, and kissed him deeply. 

“Fuck, baby, your ass looks so fucking good stretched around my cock,” Bucky groaned. “Your hole looks so good, wet and full of my cock, fuck, I wish you could see yourself.”

“God, Bucky, just fuck me,” Sam whined, reaching up and digging his fingertips into Bucky’s shoulders. 

Bucky grinned. “Your wish is my command, baby. Hold your legs for me—show me how flexible you are.”

Sam nodded, grabbing his own thighs and pulling them down towards his chest. Bucky kissed Sam’s right calf softly, then began to fuck him. He shifted his hips so that he was hitting Sam’s prostate on every thrust, and Sam began to cry out on every inward stroke of Bucky’s cock. 

He could feel himself start to get close, and groaned. “Fuck, Bucky, I don’t think I can hold on,” he gasped. 

“You can, baby, I know you can and you _will_ ,” Bucky bit out, fucking Sam harder. 

“I can’t, oh fuck, please, Bucky, please?” Sam felt tears well up at the strain of holding back. Bucky looked down at him, expression a mixture of surprised and pleased. 

“You crying for me, Sam? Fuck, baby, that’s so hot, oh my god, I’m gonna come,” Bucky moaned. “Gonna come, coming, _fuck_ ,” he cried out, and his hips stilled against Sam’s ass as his face went slack with pleasure. 

Sam was almost in physical pain from holding back, as Bucky pulled out of him, disposing of the condom before coming back and kissing Sam deeply. 

“Fuck, Sam, look at you. You want to come so bad for me, don’t you?” Sam nodded, and Bucky smiled gently. “You’re being so good for me, Sam. So good. Go have a cold shower, hmm?”

“Okay,” Sam agreed, and got up, trying not to just put a hand on his cock and stroke himself to orgasm. 

“Oh, and Sam? No touching yourself in the shower. If you come, I’ll know about it.”

“Yes, Bucky.” 

Sam turned the shower as cold as he could take it and stepped under the water, shivering. The cold had the desired effect, and soon he was soft again, the pressing need to come gone. He heard Bucky come in and wash, but he tried to ignore the thought of Bucky naked until he left again. Sam stayed under the cold water as long as he could bear it, then turned it a little warmer so he could wash himself. 

When he went back to the bedroom, Bucky was lying on the bed, stroking himself. “I couldn’t help it,” Bucky said with a breathless laugh. “Thinking about how good you’re being for me got me so hot.”

Sam dropped the towel from around his waist and climbed onto the bed, kissing Bucky. He slid down the bed, until his mouth was level with the head of Bucky’s huge cock, and Bucky grinned, tapping it against Sam’s lips. 

“You wanna suck me, baby?” Sam nodded, and Bucky laughed. “Be my guest. I washed my dick just in case. I want you to touch yourself while you suck me, but you’re still not allowed to come.”

Sam pouted, but did as he was told. He scooted up on all fours and started to suck Bucky’s cock, stroking his own cock as he did so. His erection was back in full force, and he gasped around his mouthful as his hand moved over his own sensitive flesh. 

“Does that feel good, Sam?” Bucky asked breathily. Sam moaned in agreement around Bucky’s cock. “Fuck, you love sucking me, don’t you? Tell me how much you love it.”

Sam pulled off of Bucky’s cock, still jerking the base. “Fuck, Bucky, love having your big cock in my mouth,” he groaned. “Love the way you taste, love the way your cock stretches my mouth wide open. Love it when you make me choke on it, turns me on so much.”

“Mmm, Sam, and you’re so good at it,” Bucky murmured. “So good at sucking me. You can keep going. Want you to make me come down your throat. Is that what you want?”

Sam nodded and sucked the head of Bucky’s cock back into his mouth, taking in as much as he could. He tasted precome on his tongue and could tell that Bucky was getting close from the noises he was making. His own cock was jumping and leaking in his hand, and he wondered if he would be able to hold on. 

“Oh fuck, Sam,” Bucky moaned. “Oh fuck, baby, you’re gonna make me come, gonna come, getting so close.” Sam tongued at the head as he sucked, saliva dripping down to his hand to make the glide smoother. “Oh my god, Sam, coming, _Sam_!” Bucky cried out, and Sam swallowed the bitter liquid which filled his mouth. 

Bucky pulled him up the bed to kiss him, batting Sam’s hand away from his own cock and stroking him firmly. Sam gasped against Bucky’s lips as he felt his pleasure building. “Oh god, Bucky, I’m too close,” he managed, and Bucky pulled his hand away, clutching Sam’s ass and dragging him closer. 

“You’re so good for me, Sam,” Bucky said. “So good for me. You’re doing so well. You keep going and I’ll make you come so hard tonight, I promise.” Sam bit his lip, and Bucky grinned. “Oh, yeah, you like that idea? Want me to finger you while I suck you, swallow you down when you come in my mouth?”

“Oh god, please,” Sam groaned. 

Bucky kissed him again. “I’m gonna go shower now. Be good while I’m gone, and no touching yourself, okay?”

Sam nodded, and got dressed while Bucky was showering. His jeans pressed uncomfortably against his hard cock through his boxers, and he closed his eyes, willing it down. 

By the time Bucky got out of the shower he’d been mostly successful, and was waiting in the living room when Bucky came through, fully dressed and long hair still damp. “What’s on the agenda today?” Bucky asked, flopping down on the sofa and kissing Sam’s temple. 

“Nothing, really.” Sam shrugged. “Got a text from Steve while you were in the shower to say that the debrief has been postponed until tomorrow, and we went grocery shopping yesterday, so… wanna just hang out here? Play video games, watch movies?”

“Sounds perfect.” Bucky kissed him softly. “I love you, Sam.”

“I love you too,” Sam replied. It had been a long road for them to get here, full of mistrust and many battles side by side before they trusted each other enough to let the other in. They’d been having sex long before that, though—their attraction had been obvious early on. But love? That had come much later. 

They spent the day watching lots of movies with explosions and playing the most recent _Need For Speed_ game, stopping occasionally for food. The day flew by, and when Sam looked at his watch it was already 10.30 p.m.

Bucky looked over Sam’s shoulder and smirked. “Is that the time? Hmm, I think it’s bedtime, don’t you?”

“I am pretty sleepy,” Sam replied playfully. 

“Oh, well. If you’re sleepy we’d better go straight to sleep.” Bucky eyed him thoughtfully. “I thought you’d be pretty eager for me to let you come tonight, but if you’re not…”

“I am,” Sam said quickly, the very thought of Bucky’s mouth on him making his cock start to harden. 

Bucky looked down at Sam’s lap. “Hmm, well, I guess I’ll think about it. You can use the bathroom first. Oh, and Sam?” he added. “You should make sure you clean yourself thoroughly.” Bucky’s tone was full of meaning, and Sam swallowed hard. 

“Yes, Bucky,” he replied, and went through to the bathroom, his heart racing. Usually when Bucky said that it meant Sam was going to get rimmed, and his cock twitched at the thought of Bucky’s tongue in his ass. 

When he finally emerged from the bathroom, Bucky gave him a sloppy kiss before heading in himself. Sam put his dirty clothing in the laundry basket and lay on the bed naked, heart thumping hard in anticipation. He pressed the flat of his palm against his hard cock, and it jumped under his hand, making him groan softly. 

A few minutes later, Bucky appeared in the doorway, also fully naked. He too dumped his clothes into the basket before climbing onto the bed, straddling Sam’s thighs and leaning down to kiss him. Sam moaned into the kiss, reaching down to stroke Bucky’s hardening cock. 

“Oh fuck, Sam, yeah, get me off just like that, wanna come all over you,” Bucky said through panting breaths. Sam squeezed some lube onto his hand, making it slick, then went back to stroking Bucky. He varied the tempo of his strokes until Bucky whined. “Oh Jesus fuck, Sam, will you just get me off already?” Bucky told him, his tone brooking no argument, and Sam nodded, fisting Bucky’s cock with intent. “Talk to me, Sam,” Bucky said. “Tell me how much you love this.”

“Fuck, Bucky, love your cock,” Sam moaned, watching his hand move slickly over Bucky’s huge cock and marveling at the sight of his fingers barely meeting around its girth. “Love touching you, love making you come, fuck, can’t wait for you to come all over me. Can’t wait for you to mark me with your spunk, cover me in it, make me smell like you.”

“Oh my god,” Bucky gasped. “Oh fuck, Sam, baby, coming!”

Sam aimed Bucky’s cock so it spurted over his chest and stomach, covering him in streaks of white. He continued to stroke Bucky until he hissed, sensitive, then slid his fingers through the come on his stomach, sucking his fingers clean. 

Bucky groaned and leaned down, kissing Sam deeply. “Fuck, you look good covered in my spunk,” he growled. “You’re so good for me, Sam. Would you like me to get you off now?”

“Ohfuck, please, Bucky!” Sam begged. 

Bucky shifted off of Sam’s thighs and pushed at his hip. “Up on all fours, baby,” he said. “Gonna eat out that pretty ass.”

Sam bit his lip, doing as he was told while being careful not to smear Bucky’s come on the sheets. He rested his forehead on his forearms as he felt Bucky pull his asscheeks open and blow over his hole. Then Bucky’s mouth was on him, licking and sucking, slurping and nibbling, and Sam whimpered. He pushed his ass back against Bucky’s face, and Bucky bit gently on his left asscheek. 

“You like it when I tongue your ass?” he said, his voice gravelly, and Sam nodded. 

“Fuck, I love it. Love when you eat me out.”

“Hmm.” Bucky ran his hand round Sam’s hip to his cock, stroking him firmly. “Yeah, I can feel how much you love it. You’re so hard for me, baby, and there’s so much precome on the head of your cock, you’re practically dripping.”

“Please!” Sam gasped. 

“Please what?”

“Please keep eating my ass!”

Bucky laughed hoarsely and lapped briefly at Sam’s balls before putting his mouth back where Sam wanted it. Sam felt Bucky curl his tongue and start to tonguefuck him in short thrusts. He moaned loudly, the moan turning to a whine when Bucky pushed a spit-slick finger in beside his tongue. 

At length, when Sam was almost out of his mind with want, Bucky pulled back. “On your back, Sam,” Bucky told him. “Gonna suck your cock now. Gonna make you come for me since you’re so good. How does that sound?”

“Please?” Sam pleaded, turning over and flopping down on his back. Bucky smiled, leaning down to kiss him, then grabbed the lube and clambered down the bed to take the head of Sam’s cock into his mouth. Sam was dimly aware of the wet sound of the lube, then Bucky thrust two fingers into Sam’s ass, making him damn near howl. “Oh fuck, Bucky, don’t stop!”

Bucky sucked him down until Sam’s cock hit the back of his throat as he sucked and swallowed around him. Sam only just managed not to thrust his hips. He looked down to see Bucky’s lips pressed against the base of his cock. Bucky was breathing harshly through his nose, and smirked as much as he could with his mouth totally full of Sam’s cock. Sam watched as Bucky slowly dragged his mouth back up to the head, sucking with just the right pressure to make Sam moan. 

“Fuck, oh my god, Bucky. Oh my god, baby, fuck, please!” Sam cried out, and Bucky drew back, pulling his fingers out of Sam’s ass. He began jerking the base of Sam’s cock and licking his lips lasciviously. 

“Come on, Sam. Come in my mouth,” Bucky croaked, before sucking Sam’s cock back into his mouth. Sam was riding closer and closer to the edge; then Bucky began to play with his balls, using his metal hand, and that was all it took. Pleasure overcame him and Sam came so hard his vision grayed out, cock pulsing for what felt like forever. Bucky swallowed it all, then pulled off with one last lick to the head of Sam’s sensitive cock. “Hmm,” Bucky hummed, sliding up the bed beside Sam and drawing him into a deep kiss. “You’re so good for me, Sam. Fuck, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Sam replied, his heart near to bursting. 

“Was that fun?” Bucky asked, expression curious. 

Sam laughed. “Yeah. It was a lot of fun. Mostly the part where you finally let me come, though.”

Bucky grinned. “Yeah, I’ll bet. You wanna shower first?” Sam shook his head and mumbled under his breath. “What?” Bucky asked. 

“I said,” Sam responded slightly more clearly, “that I want to stay covered in your come for now so I smell like you.”

Bucky closed his eyes briefly. “Fuck, Sam, you’re so…” He laughed hoarsely. “Fuck, you’re amazing.”

They both got ready for bed, and climbed under the sheets together, Sam snuggled on Bucky’s chest. Bucky kissed the top of Sam’s head. 

“You happy?” Sam asked. 

“When I’m with you? Always,” Bucky replied with a smile. “Now come on. Sleep. I’m beat.”

Sam closed his eyes and nodded, quickly drifting off to sleep, knowing he was safe in Bucky’s arms.


End file.
